Fantasy Precure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the first installment in Magical Industry's Pretty Cure fan series. The main themes and motifs of this season include the future, aspirations and the universe. Story Prologue Since ancient times, in an enchanted land of humans and fairies. The emperor decides the established a Universal System comparable to Earth's Solar System in order to bring forth a renovated enrichment of their land. After its establishment in the astronomy, a goddess named Queen Infinity an empress that preserved the circulation of the System and the Fascination Realm. The Universal System is in command to assemble thoughts from Earth and to consummate it. Nonetheless, evil couldn't be obtained. Giving rise to a corrupted planet that the Dark Territory had plunged into the Universal System. The enchanted land began its slow demise, crumbling in the midst of evil. Before the departure, the Fascination Realm slowly demolishes and Queen Infinity transports Galili to Earth who is tasked with the job of mobilizing the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. However, to prevent this from happening, the Dark Terrority investigate Earth and collects sincere aspirations from imaginative people along the way. What will occur to the universe's destiny? Synopsis The story revolves about Yunen Sachiko, a middle school student that searches the solution to her fate and her sincere aspiration. Sachiko was well-prepared and confident that she will succeed her first day at school. She arrived and introduces herself to her classmates, although Sachiko still kept the timid side of herself causing a laughing stock to the students. However, Sachiko encounters a fairy named Galili that is searching the PreCures at the rooftop of the school. Suddenly, Dusken appears and creates a monster using the imagination of a classmate to attack the entire school! Sachiko was frightened but she decides against the monster and awakens her sincere aspiration and a Destiny Charm awakens resulting Galili to find her first PreCure and gives Sachiko the Miracle Pad. Sachiko transforms into Cure Bliss! The imagination of everyone is essential to overflow this world with ideas. If it’s stolen, everyone’s imagination will disappear and the world would become lifeless. Characters Pretty Cure / Sachiko is an imaginative and delightful second-year student who loves to draw about various things. She can be rather careless about remembering essential things and fantasizes about being cherished and supported by her relatives. However, Sachiko doesn't know what to do in the future and often plans and organizes in advance. With her sincere aspiration awakening and becoming a stronger person, Sachiko transforms into the Pretty Cure of Happiness, Cure Bliss. / Shizuka is a polite and fashionable second-year student who desires to be treated more like an adult, due to her short height. Shizuka can be comparatively silly and also makes mistakes but she's serious with a strong sense of responsibility. With her wish for the world’s calmness and becoming a more mature person, Shizuka transforms into the Pretty Cure of Calmness, Cure Tranquillity. / Akarui is a well-known radiant third-year student who is an athlete. She's very popular to the point that she is known as "The Athlete of the School". She's very busy, participating in sports competitions almost daily and taking care of her siblings. With her desire for liberty and becoming a more cheerful person, Akarui transforms into the Pretty Cure of Splendor, Cure Glory. Allies Villians Supporting Characters Items * * Locations Trivia Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Gallery Category:Fantasy Pretty Cure!